Hai Da Fu
Hai Du Fu AliasesFatty Hai fatty Young Master Hai Master Hai Big Boss Boss Shameless Fat Devil FamilyHai clan AffiliationDa Xia Empire Ivy Academy First AppearedChapter 42 Characteristics RaceHuman Age24 SexMale Grimoire GrimoireSilver Grimoire Rank Summoner RankLevel 8 Emperor CardBronze Description and Background Information A pale-skinned fatty whose face is full of smiles. He's very fat, so much so that when this fatty flexes his biceps, it causes his fat wobbles (R=42) Element Attribute: Water Rank: Innate Emperor, Level 8 (R=493+626) Grimoire: Intermediate-Rank. (When it leveled up. The Ancient Code gave him a young, female Hippopotamus beast.) Family Hai Clan: A famous family. It's especially well known when it comes to water-type beasts F'ather: ' The manager of the ‘Underwater World’s Chamber of Commerce’. U'ncle:' He's a secret disciple of the Eastern Ocean Crystal Palace, one of the Four Great Sects History When Fatty Hai first met Yue Yang, he was only a Level Three Hero. The strongest Beast he owned was a Bronze-Rank Iron Rhinoceros Innate Inherent Skills Sleeping: 'Allows him to sleep soundly anywhere, at any time. . 'Transformation: '''Transforms into an "ugly beast", possibly a Behemoth. Requires the use of a long summoning incantation. A dark crystal {No idea what this last thing means} * It has an enormous head and shoulders, as well as a gigantic body. Its arms are as thick as tree trunks and as hard as steel. Its dark claws are even sharper and longer than daggers. There are long, extremely-sharp fangs that grow downward from the monster’s mouth. This frightening monster can actually speak the human language. * This is not a strengthening-type, element-type, or a fighting beast-type beast. * In Fatty Hai’s Bronze-Rank grimoire, there isn’t any mention of this beast. '''Other Skills Punch Meteor Punch Moon Rhinoceros: Can be activated when Fatty Hai uses Stacking or '''[Double Strengthening], so he MUST be able to summon two strengthening type beasts to use this skill. It increases the power of Fatty Hai’s right-hand punch to that of a rhinoceros. It increases the power of his left-hand punch to that of a hippopotamus. When he fully merges the power of these two powerful punches into one punch the effectiveness is increased by ten times. He doesn’t have to turn his body into an ugly beast to this skill. (R=226) * 'Stacking: ' Allows him to increase the power of his punches up to two times. He MUST summon two strengthening type beasts to use this skill. Yue Yang taught him how to do this. (R=226) * '''[Double Strengthening]: Allows him to increase the power of his punches by ten times. He MUST summon two strengthening type beasts to use this skill. Yue Yang taught him how to do this. (R=226) * *** The only difference between Stacking and Strengthening is how well Fatty Hai can merge the power in his two fists. (R=226) *** Beating Cows: It's a special skill that allows him to infuse the power of his element attribute {water} into his target's body. It's a combat technique that the Yue Clan had lost a thousand years ago. It was taught to him by the Yue Clan's Third Young Master, Yue Yang. (R=235) Totem Pole Battle Technique: A kind of Rune Circle that has an effect on group battles. The more people using this skill together, the greater its power, and the larger the area of effect. Taught to him by Yue Yang. (R=304) ... ... ... History of Totem Pole Battle Technique Yue Yang had created a new skill from combining Yue Qiu’s Slash, the royal family’s Sword Qi, Moqi Xu Ling’s Domain of Power Pressure, Duan Mu Long Cheng’s Weaken, Marquis of Zi Jin’s Teleportation, the Eastern Goblin Tribe's Nine-headed Goblin Marshal’s Transformation, and Demon Marshal Duran’s Darkness. The name of the skill was Totem Pole Battle Technique. This was some kind of shameless team battle skill. The more people using the skill, the greater its power would be. The Totem Pole Battle Technique was some kind of Rune Circle. Yue Yang had also refined the King of Black Light’s body to create “Metal Crow Obsidian” and “Iron Essence of the Meteorite”. With these two materials, Yue Yang created a totem pole. Combining them with Heaven Runes, Yue Yang used the knowledge of totems that he had learned from games in his previous life to create a special area of effect from the Totem Pole Rune Circle. Since Ye Kong, Fatty Hai, and the others still couldn’t use Domain of Power yet, they could produce some kind of Domain of Power with the totem poles. Carving the Heaven Runes onto the totem poles caused them to have an effect similar to a Domain of Power. This was an example of Yue Yang’s copycat skill. Although this creation was copied, the power and effects of the totem poles were extremely good. The Totem Pole Battle Technique was finally born through Yue Yang’s shameless plagiarizing and copying. He created four totem poles in the first batch. Other than giving one totem pole to Ye Kong as a weapon, he had also given one to Fatty Hai. and to each of the Li Brothers. Before going to battle, they would need to stick the “Heavy Pressure”, “Weaken”, and “Darkness” totem poles into the battlefield. Then, they could start attacking their enemies the moment they activated their totem pole's area of effect. The more totem poles that they could stick into the ground, the greater the power they would have when they teamed up to fight together. The area of effect would also increase. As for battle techniques, they would need to depend mostly on Slash as their main skill, and Sword Qi as a complementary skill. They would also utilize the special effects from Teleportation and Transformation. That was the Totem Pole Battle Technique. Ye Kong and Fatty Hai would focus on Transformation. Fatty Hai, in particular, would definitely have no problem, since he had mastered transforming to Behemoth last time. Xue Tan Lang and Prince of Tian Luo would focus on Teleportation. As for the Li Brothers, other than assisting as support, they were also responsible to protect the totem poles. In any case, the Totem Pole Battle Technique, that Yue Yang created, was a cheat-like group skill. A single person alone wouldn’t be able to show much power, the more people in the group ganging up on their enemies would produce greater power. (R=304) * [[Beasts|'Beasts']] Guardian Beast *'Diamond Rhinoceros': Platinum-Rank, Level Three **'Skills: ' ***'Bones' . Contracted Beasts *'Hippopotamus (female)': Gold-Rank, Level Five. When Fatty Hai’s Bronze Grimoire evolved from Beginner-Rank to Intermediate-Rank, The Ancient Code gave him a young, female Hippopotamus beast . *'Giant Lightning Mammoth': Quasi-Heaven Stage, Gold-Rank, Level Eight . *'Wind Breath Seabird': Bronze-Rank, Level 5. It's a very clever bird. It can continuously shoot hundreds of sharp wind blades out of its beak. (R=396) Can transfer some of its spiritual energy to Fatty Hai to save him from dying. (R=753) When it's angry or insulted it usually shoots one, or more, at Fatty Hai's head or his ass. (R=398) ** Innate Inherent Skills: *** Blade: Creates one or more wind blades. *** Sea Heavenly Wind: TN - This skill creates healing energy that comes from the heart, full of love and care, that can help to heal the recipient. Think of it as being like a warm sea that has created a heavenly wind that caresses your skin, making you feel wonderful. (R=753) Equipment *'Silver Dragon Armor': Platinum Level. A gift from Yi Nan = Zhi Zun (R=657) Category:Da Xia Citizen Category:Human Category:Male Category:Grimoire owner Category:Ivy Academy